Unexpected
by Lion warrior
Summary: What would you do if were in this situation. The story uses Zeng a lot but really focuses on Po and Tigress.


**Unexpected**

**Dont own the house I live in so I dont own kung fu Panda**

* * *

Creepy? No, that not the word. Weird? Closer but no. Crazy? Not entirely. Amazing? I wouldn't go that far. Uexpected? There we go! I mean what would you do if you were in Zeng's situation? He was just doing his usual routine of being a servant at the Jade Palace. Wash the floors, clean the rooms, dust the Jade Palace, be the messenger for when things happen and stuff like that. But man, did he ever encounter the most unexpected thing he ever experienced in his life!

It was just a usual day. Shifu was teaching his students about how to expect an opponent's attacks while he was cleaning the for behind them. When he completed his work, Shifu told him to clean the students room. Zeng mentally groaned. Cleaning the Furious Five's rooms were easy. It was Po's room that was the messiest. He waddled to the barracks and started first with Po's room.

It was a disaster! Posters everywhere and bowls with noodle remains in them. It was amazing how anyone could live in this environment. It took a long time for Zeng to clean his room. Suddenly he heard a sound. He turned to Tigress going to her room. Zeng just brushed it away until he heard Shifu call Tigress. Tigress' room was right next to Po's so since Zeng was done with his room he went on to hers. "There's usually nothing to clean," Zeng said to himself, "she does a good job of keeping her area clean." So Zeng entered in the room expecting nothing. Weirdly, there was a lone scroll on the floor. Tigress must have dropped it. Zeng picked it and was about to place it back on her bed when his eyes caught something.

_I don_'_t know why I love him I just do. _Whoa. That was very unusual. The very thought of Tigress having feelings for anybody was almost impossible to imagine. Zeng just had to know what this paper was about. He read to the top and it said "Dear Diary" Oh wow! This was Tigress' diary. Zeng thought that he should just put it back but his eyes caught something again.

_If I tell him will he be angry? Oh why do I love that stupid panda?! _Zeng gasped at that. Tigress, the unfeeling master Tigress, was in love with...Po? Zeng quickly put back the scroll on the bed. The thought of Tigress being in love was unthinkable and with Po?! Now that was unexpected! He continued to stare at the scroll until he heard a gasp. Yikes! He turned to see a shocked Tigress. Triple Yikes! Zeng began to panic and was about to explain until Tigress seemed...scared. Zeng was curious. Why was she, the great fearless master of kung fu, scared? "What did you read," She suddenly asked. Zeng began to panic again. Lying was useless. He took a deep breath and spoke as calmly as he could.

"I didn't mean to read it in the first place. I read the part about your secret love." Tigress's bright orange fur seemed to turn pale. Zeng thought of something quickly. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Tigress' anger returned.

"How do I know that you won't try and blackmail me?" she asked menacingly. Zeng rapidly considered the thought. It Would get him the respect and honor he stride to get but he quickly shook it off. It wouldn't be right for him to tell that secret, especially since he had a lot of secrets about the others, even Shifu. Plus, she would probably claw him to death.

"There are a lot of secrets that I keep to myself about the others, even Shifu. Think about it, Shifu trust me to clean around all the part of the Jade Palace. Don't you think he would have kept some secrets." Zeng assured. Tigress nodded and sighed.

"Just please, don't tell anyone, especially Po!" She plead but reassured her.

"I am a locked book of secrets." And with that he left the room. But keeping this secret would be harder than he thought, and he knew that. Everyone, except Tigress, knew that Po had a major crush on her since she was little. Zeng and Po were also good friends so to see his friend discouraged about her not like him was terrible for Zeng. It confused Zeng though. If Tigress was in love with Po, why was she mean to Po sometimes? It was something he had to ponder on later; right now he had work to do.

However, the week was horrible. Po and Tigress seemed to argue more than usual. One day they even were arguing during a fight with bandits. The bandits were so upset that they were being ignored that they dropped the stuff they stole and walked back to the jail. Usually, Shifu would tell them to stop arguing, but he ditched them and said he had to go away for a week.

Finally, it happened. Zeng was cleaning in the kitchen while the others ate... well, attempted to eat. Po and Tigress were arguing so much that the rest couldn't eat. Zeng looked at the two. Po looked like he was in frustration and the same was with Tigress. He knew why, though. Both of them were just frustrated at the fact that they couldn't confess their love for each other. "AAAHHHH!" Screamed Zeng as he stormed out the room and went to the training hall. Everybody in the room looked stared at each other. What just happened? Noone saw Zeng that upset.

Po decided to talk to his good buddy. He found him sitting on the floor of the training hall pouting. Po asked him what was wrong. "Just tell her," Said Zeng flatly. Po was confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Zeng looked at him in the eye.

"Tell Tigress how you feel about her! I'm tired of seeing you guys fight each other for the same reason. You know, I know a lot of secrets. But the one thing I learned about keeping a secret is that if you can't be honest with yourself, then you can't be honest with anybody." With that he walked out of the training hall. Po just sat there wondering what he meant.

"What did he mean by that?" Tigress asked who was standing behind a pillar. Po just shrugged as Tigress sat next to him. Po finally understood what Zeng meant and took a big sigh.

"Look, Tigress. This fighting between you and me has been mostly my fault. I'm just thinking about something, and the frustration of it is just getting me angry quickly." Po explained but Tigress was curious.

"What is it?" she asked. Po sighed thinking about how to say it.

"I read this... thing that say made me think of a girl I love but I don't have the courage to tell her." Tigress' heart sank. She didn't know that he was talking about her. She stood up and said,

"Well, if you love her...just tell her that. You have a golden heart, Po. If she doesn't see that then she's not the one." She began to walk away almost crying, but Po grabbed her hand and held the other one so she was facing him.

With him holding her hands she began to blush but Po didn't notice it. "Tigress you know the woman I love?" He asked. When she shook her had 'no' Po smiled widely. "It's you." Tigress' eyes widen. Po was expecting a slap from her, but to his amazement she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Po was shocked but eased into the loving kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. Tigress moaned into the kiss and gently pulled away.

"I love you too," she whispered into his ears. Po just smiled brightly as did Tigress. Then she grew concern.

"What made you so upset about you loving me." she asked. Po started to sweat. Woman ask the hardest question, don't they?

"Don't be mad but... One day I saw your diary on my bed and I read it. After I read it, I put it back in your room." He said cautiously. Tigress gasped. What was her diary doing in his room? Then she turned to the other side of the room. There was Zeng sitting down with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. Tigress looked at him a little annoyed.

" What? You said that I couldn't blackmail you. You didn't say I could help you confess your feelings." Zeng said. Tigress was about to say something but Po captured her lips again and she melted into the kiss. Zeng chuckled.

"Yeah, That's what I expected you to say." he said to quietly.


End file.
